Chapter 9: Ultimate Test: Tommy Vs Malla II
'Shion Academy' Smoke was blowing out through the entire forest as animals ran for cover feeling the immense power coming from the Shion Academy. As the staff was doing everything they possibly could to get everyone to safety and save those who were still trapped underneath the rubble from the explosion. All eyes were apon The Dark Master and Malla as they saw Tommy Aguilar standing there panting heavily angry at all this destruction that happened because of him. "Tommy..." Malla grinned evily. "Malla..." Tommy sneered at him. Tommy's friends were panting right behind him as Leina looked up and gasped in horror,"Malla...." She said in a small whisper. Dark Master Weivlar laughed evily as he descended from the building and stood right in front of Tommy looking at him face to face. "So you're the Human that I've heard of from Lazir...... 'It would seem all of my warriors have failed me in more ways than one." '''He smiled evily while Tommy stood his ground even with the Immense dark energy eminating from him. "Then you must be The Master I've heard about, If i win this you will leave and no longer bother anyone ever again." Tommy glared at him as Weivlar backed away and nodded. Suddenly energy came down on all of them including Tommy's friends and transported them to one of the abandoned Training Fields where the two were split from each other. As Tommy and Malla were put in the middle of the area with a giant energy that surronded them making sure no one would make a move. "Tommy, you don't have to do this." Head-Master said with worry. "No i do...... Ever since I've been here the people close to me and my mentors have been attacked one after another because of me. All i could do was stand back like a worthless coward and do nothing well not anymore, This time I will make sure that No one ever gets hurt ever again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tommy roared as it suddenly sounded like a lion. "Good..... It's great to have you at your best.... It will make this victory even more sweeter." Malla said laughing as he got into fighting stance. Tommy glared and looked at everyone who gave him thumbs up telling him to win and save the school, He took a few deep breaths then took his fighting stance as well. All that could be heard at that point was the epic silence of the wind blowing in an eerie fashion which could run shivers down anyone's spine. The two sides were waiting in anticipation as Tommy and Malla stayed in their stances as if waiting for something to arrive. Suddenly as if expected water started pouring down on the entire training field as that was the que for right then and there Malla and Tommy went towards each other and started fighting. Everyone was amazed at how close they both were matching each other move for move. They pushed each other back as they jumped and intercepted each other's kicks while at the same time landing some punches of their own. As Tommy was pushed back, Malla took that chance and went faster to arrive right over him as he attempted to hit Tommy's weak spot on his head. Tommy spun around and countered with a kick that made him and Malla fall down to the ground, suddenly Malla growled as he used the rain to slide right towards Tommy to deliver another punch. Suddenly Tommy had the same idea as he too used the slippery to move faster to meet that punch, as the two collided an energy backdraft cause them both to feel the attacks and knock them both down hard to the ground. "Grr.... I'll admit you got some skill." Malla growled slowly getting up. "Haha, well your not so bad either all the time lifting weights made you pretty strong." Tommy said as he felt one of his fingers broken but ignored the pain. "Seems as though you are not strong as I expected, no matter I will kill you right here and now..... Let's slice '''Goligrith!!!'" Malla roared as he summoned a giant wide broad sword but was easily carrying it around in his hand. "That sounds perfect..... Triqor!!!" Tommy's leg and arm armor appeared as the rain dripped from the edges of his claws. As the rain continued pouring down it seemed as if everything was standing still for Tommy as he and Malla continued fighting and fighting. It felt as though energy was pouring inside him telling him to let everything go and fight with everything he had in his entire system. Something pulsed inside his head causing his eyes to transform into Lion eyes as Tommy was able to overpower Malla who was doing everything he could to block most of Tommy's attacks. The two were going at high speeds that no one could even see them anymore except for Weivlar and Veo who were following their movements to the letter. Leina was shocked to find that her childhood friend was turned into an evil being, it was too much for her to take as she started leaving. Egor saw this and chased after her,"Hey, where you going?" He asked her. "I.... i have to leave, i just can't be here anymore so I'm gonna see if the staff needs help." Leina said as she walked but was stopped by Egor. "Let me go..." "Not until you tell me why you're really leaving." He said holding on tight. "I just don't feel like watching him get hurt." Leina replied. "Tommy or Malla?" "....." "Well which one?" "....." "I can't believe it you would want to see Tommy die?" "No.... It's just..." "I get it, your selfish.." "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT DIE OKAY!!!?!??!?!" Leina yelled as she started crying hysterically. All Egor could do was hold her as she cried right into his chest,"How can i watch as two people i care about tear each other apart?" She said. Egor understood about not wanting to see the people you love killing each other, though he looked at her and sighed. "The Malla you once knew is gone and yes it's painful but Tommy's the one who's really getting hurt." He said which made Leina look at him with confusion. "He told me that he knew one day Malla and him would fight each other someday and on that day he would do whatever it takes to bring Malla back to you." He said letting her go and walking back. "No matter how much you still love Malla, Tommy has loved you forever and decided to make sure Malla came back to you." Egor said making Leina gasp as he returned back to the fight. Back at the field Malla standing there bleeding from his right arm and forehead while Tommy was bleeding from his chest and shoulder. "Is that all you got?!" Tommy growled. "Not even close!!!" Malla growled as they both went in for another strike, Malla slashed down with his blade as Tommy was able to catch it. The two were now in a struggle as Malla started pushing Tommy back then got his blade free and went in to stab Tommy. In one instant Tommy suddenly grabbed the blade without any hesitation as he revealed his eyes have changed into Lion eyes. Suddenly Tommy pushed Malla back then sliced in an x fashion causing a powerful air blast to fire right at Malla hitting him on his chest. Malla retaliated as he sliced from the ground up sending a powerful slash force hitting Tommy hard on his right arm causing sevear bleeding. Suddenly as if someone was watching over him energy formed around the wound stopping the bleeding and closing it, then Tommy went in going faster as he slashed over and over again while Malla was now on the defensive. "How can this be?" ''Malla asked defending against most attacks while still getting hits. ''"I have been training..." "I have been given power beyond my wildest dreams...." "And yet somehow it's still not enough...????" Tommy roared then punched Malla sending him flying and tumbiling through the grass as he stopped and laid there for a while. Everyone of his friends were cheering him on when suddenly a huge massive force of dark energy emerged as Malla slowly rose up laughing. ".... Your power comes from the Legendary Being Griger....... It's truly a sight to behold...... But now It's time for me to fight with everything I have... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The energy erupted as it started covering up Malla while the storm became stronger blinding everyone including Tommy. As the energy slowed down so too did the storm as it was only raining now as the droplets became more and more heavier with water. In the middle of the field stood a black being with his hair-like tentacles moving as a long blade was on his back. " Meet Goligrith Armor-Form!!!" 'Malla roared as the entire area became filled with Dark Energy. Egor and the others were shaking in fear as they had never felt this terrifiying power in all their life time, Head-Master Veo was the only one who was unaffected by it. Tommy was standing there shaking as he too was in fear of this truly demonic power though he suddenly remembered what he was fighting for and snapped out of it. "Even with more power I will not lose this match." He said getting back into his fighting stance. Malla appeared right behind Tommy as he sliced back attempting to make a hit on him though Malla easily blocked it and punch Tommy through three trees. As Tommy struggled to get up Malla kept on attacking him, all of his friends stood with agony as they couldn't do anything to help. As Tommy tumbled through the grass with Malla right on top of him he attempted to bring the battle back into his favor but then Malla sliced him leaving behind a big wound and two broken arms. Tommy still somehow managed to get up but all that was seen was one bloody person with many deep wounds, two broken arms, and his face beaten to a pulp. Leina managed to make her way back when she gasped at the horrible sight of Tommy's injuries, Malla simply laughed as he walked towards him. Tommy tried to move his arms but couldn't feel them anymore as Malla got face-to-face with him and simply pushed him down. '"Victory is mine!!!!!!!!!!" Weivlar laughed as the shield went down and Tommy's friends attempted to stop him but were binded with black energy. "Finally after centuries of being trapped in that pathetic prison now I claim my PRIZE!!!!!!!!!!" 'He said roaring as his hand started glowing as it came closer and closer to Tommy's body. Suddenly Malla grabbed his hand which shocked everyone that was there as he grinned evily. '"YOU..............!!!!!!!!" 'Suddenly the Dark Master and his other minons disappeared thanks to a vortex that Malla made himself. "It's so irritating having to listen to that fossil..... Tommy you have more power inside of you greater than i realized and I know this fight was not what i wanted. I allow you to keep your powers this time......'' But mark my words you will get stronger and unlock all that hidden power.'' When you have done this,'' We will fight and I will then absorb your power till then remember how i spared your life." Malla said growling as he held Tommy's shirt face With one last punch Malla dropped Tommy and freed the others as they rushed towards him hoping that he was still alive. As Malla entered the vortex he created, he couldn't help but turn and seeing the look of anger and betrayal which made him smile as he entered and disappeared. '''Negative Zone Wevilar was angry as he kept on destroying and killing all of his minons excluding the Dark ones which took the liberty of hiding away from him. Suddenly the vortex reappeared as Malla appeared smiling evily, suddenly Wevilar disappeared and slammed Malla right into a mountain as he sneered at him. "Something wrong 'Master'?" Malla said sarcastically. '"Insolent beast, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into because of this betrayal!!" '''He roared as the black energy erupted out of both of them. Suddenly Malla easily punched and slammed him straight through the mountain causing it to crumble and fall down on him. The Dark Ones decided to see if their so called Master could get himself out of this mess, the smoke cleared as Weivlar's legs were trapped underneath the rock. "It's time You realize something..... I am way more powerful than your empty shelll.... I am the one who has beaten you and Tommy..... And now I am the new Master Good-bye Master..." Suddenly Malla drained the entire being of Wevilar as his body disappeared into Malla. After absorbing him Malla started changing his apperance as horns started growing out of his head and more power flowed through him. This new form striked fear into even the Dark ones themselves as they all came towards him kneeling down to show their respect. '"Now this is POWER!!!!! So much energy fills me with so much energy I can destroy EVERYTHING!!!!!! ....... As for you Dark Ones...." 'Malla suddenly shot negative energy at them triggering an evolution of them causing their Armor-Forms to be achieved. '"Do not Fail me...... Now is the Time I start my vengence on ALL THE REALMS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Malla laughed as he warped the negative zone into his own image of pain and destruction. ''Next Chapter:Chapter_10:_Lost_Rapture